User talk:SpartHawg948
User:SpartHawg948/archive1 User:SpartHawg948/archive2 Firewalker Mixup When I was fast playing through the new pack, I noticed that two missions Project Firewalker: Survey Sites Located and Project Firewalker: Volcano Station are called something different on the galaxy map. Annoying to say the least. Unfortunatly a user created the Project Firewalker: Artifact Collection article. I added the mixup to the main articles, and I can tell that the user ment well and how easily someone can get confused. We are going to need redirects for the two affected missions. I added a delete tag to the duplicate article, artifact collection, and the user transfered all the data over. Just though I should let you know. Lancer1289 21:24, March 23, 2010 (UTC) :After some rechecking another mixup with another mission. Map Project Firewalker: Prothean Site, journal Project Firewalker: Prothean Ruins. Man this is really annoying. However now wer have two extra articles that we don't need. Added delete tags, then removed some, then added some more after rechecking the map. Why can't be easy? Lancer1289 22:09, March 23, 2010 (UTC) this one is my bad the journal entry changes. :Well we still have two bad ones, Project Firewalker: Prothean Ruins and Project Firewalker: Artifact Collection. THIS is really annoying. Lancer1289 ::I located another point of confusion. One of the planets is either spelled Seleas (on the system map) or Saleas (in the description). As a result of this confusion, there are two articles for this one planet. 22:17, March 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Great something else, I really hoping for an update at this point. Lancer1289 22:18, March 23, 2010 (UTC) 217.23.233.103 vandalizing Done it repeatedly on Urdnot Wrex, editing a lot, haven't checked full history. ShadowRanger 12:28, March 24, 2010 (UTC) :Just checked: full history is nothing but vandalism, going mere minutes between vandalism edits. Needs to be blocked ASAP. ShadowRanger 12:32, March 24, 2010 (UTC) He seems to have stopped. Fortunately I was at the right place at the right time to revert all his earlier vandalism. He even vandalized my user page. He needs an indefinite ban. 14:07, March 24, 2010 (UTC) :Ok I spoke too soon. Looks like he was back in action just after I mentioned it. Anyway, the other admin DRY had banned him but I believe he deserves a much longer ban. Teugene 15:58, March 24, 2010 (UTC) ::First time IP offenders, no matter how egregious, aren't usually blocked long term. Too many people are on dynamic IPs that change daily or weekly, or just completely randomly (every time their router is turned off or loses power). Blocks are extended on each subsequent violation, so static IPs with persistent vandals rarely have an opportunity to vandalize, but a long term block on a first time offender risks blocking a random person if the IP is subsequently reassigned. ShadowRanger 17:40, March 24, 2010 (UTC) :::If DRY has already banned the offender, I'll respect his decision, as I don't relish the thought of going around overruling other admins. Once the block is up though, if I see any more vandalism from this guy, I'm going to kick it up several notches. I'm thinking a year should suffice... SpartHawg948 20:28, March 24, 2010 (UTC) :::: The IP originates from a university in UK, so most likely it's a static IP and a student using it there. It's unfortunate that being a university student, one would think he/she would be a more civilized. Oh well, I guess there will always be rotten apples out there. Teugene 04:27, March 25, 2010 (UTC) :I bet it's a teenager. I hate teenagers! :P SpartHawg948 04:33, March 25, 2010 (UTC) :: Wait till you have your own kids.. not that I have any kids on my own to tell horror stories yet! Teugene :::Indeed! I just like blaming teenagers for all of society's ills. Lousy teenagers, with their loud music and their Dan Fogelberg, their Zima, hula hoops and Pac-Man video games! :P SpartHawg948 05:07, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Lol, great BASEketball quote.Funny movie, just watched it the other night. :) Lord Saren101 23:20, March 26, 2010 (UTC) :Indeed! I love that line! SpartHawg948 00:42, March 27, 2010 (UTC) About your status as an asshole It's only name calling if it isn't true. And name calling means you lost? Get the fuck over it. And are we two here? If you can't stand up to a single swear, you need to grow up some, you're obviously not ready for the internet. CAW4 17:36, March 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Apparently at least some of us are two here. The only people I know who habitually have to resort to name-calling to make a point are children. Hope you've had fun, because while I tried to give you a chance to reform, but you appear to still want to be belligerent. SpartHawg948 19:18, March 25, 2010 (UTC) :You do know that SpartHawg948 is an admin. He has made good decisions in the past and did not deserve what you called him. Not to mention you called him that in the edit summery. If you have to resort to name calling then you did lose because name calling is desperate. He was giving his opinion, and if you can't tolerate it then you are not ready for the internet. SpartHawg has giving is opinion that is all and you do not get to call him that becuase he disagreed with you. Lancer1289 17:53, March 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes, I know he is an admin, but I still stand by what I say. I'm not calling him an ass for disagreeing with me, but they way he's going about it (notably with sarcasm and presumptions of idiocy) makes him an asshole. And it was one simple sentence at the beginning of an 18 line post, based off of fact as well as other words in the game that uggest the developers' preference for basing their words off of Latin origins. Basing an argument off of name calling (or focusing off one sentence that uses a swear) would be desperate. CAW4 18:07, March 25, 2010 (UTC) :::On a side note, while I will freely admit that I do employ sarcasm frequently (being a rather jovial individual with a somewhat wry sense of humor, I enjoy "speaking" this isn't really speaking, is it? in jest and using sarcasm whenever possible) when did I ever make "presumptions of idiocy" on your part? I don't think you are an idiot, nor would I ever feel the need to resort to petty name-calling (there are so many more clever and entertaining possibilities to be found within this marvel we call the English language that resorting to something as base as name-calling and insults seems... well, kind of sad). I simply felt you were mistaken on this particular issue. SpartHawg948 10:20, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Ok you know what someone is going to get banned because of this, let me summarize what this guy is saying sparthawg because he isnt doing it in the kindest way, you need to lighten up a little bro. See take a moral lesson from mass effect, if someone is acting in a way you disagree with being a dickweed back at them isnt going to help, you cant control how other people will act but you can control how you act in the presence of these people ralok 18:25, March 25, 2010 (UTC) :Additionally, why would I'' need to lighten up? I'm not the one calling other people assholes and freaking out because I think other people are out to get me by changing my edits, when two seconds worth of reading would show that the opposite is actually the case. I was behaving civilly. You say I need to lighten up, and that I am apparently "being a dickweed", so put your money where your mouth is and show me how I was being a dickweed to CAW4 and am in need of lightening up. SpartHawg948 10:20, March 26, 2010 (UTC) ::I believe Ralok was actually referring to CAW4, but I may have understood it wrongly too. *roll eyes* Teugene 10:47, March 26, 2010 (UTC) :::Hmmm... I'm so confused! I know he told me to lighten up when he said "let me summarize what this guy is saying sparthawg because he isnt doing it in the kindest way, you need to lighten up a little bro." and pretty sure that the latter half of "if someone is acting in a way you disagree with being a dickweed back at them isnt going to help,", but I could be mistaken. Even so, I see no need for me to "lighten up", and I certianly haven't behaved like "a dickweed". This is getting a bit confusing though. SpartHawg948 19:51, March 26, 2010 (UTC) I have red and reread the long conversation at this point and you are the one who can't seem to listen to reason. All I read was Spart responding in a polite manor, stating facts, granted with a little sarcasm, but who isn't justified to that now and again. This site's trivia policy is valid becuase if we didn't have one, the trivia sections would be as long as some of the articles they are about. Even Wikipedia and every other wiki I have seen draws the line at some point. You do need to relax and think about what you said. Spart was responding in as nice a way possible, givin the circumstances, and you just went off the deep end. No one deserves to be called that for disagreeing with you, or for your interperating of text comments. This is why I hate texting, there are hundreds of ways of interperating it, and based off your responses, and your mood, givin what you put in your statements, you interperated it as sarcastic remarks every other word. Again text comments have many ways of interperating it and as the old saying goes "To eachs own". Lancer1289 18:36, March 25, 2010 (UTC) : YA that is why i usually go out of my way to explain my emotions nowadays, or at least expllain why what i am posting doesnt make much sense (i am either in a hurry or havent slept in twenty hours) ralok 18:46, March 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Indeed, when readig text we almost have to be like the elcor and explain what our emotions are and it should be interperated. Again I hate texting for this reason. Maybe that is a reason for their speech, the modern world of texting. Worth exploring first however. Lancer1289 18:57, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Kanji Issue My apologies for my assumption about what your opinion was. I certainly didn't join the ME wiki to start fights. Though, I would appreciate it if, in the future, when you feel the need to chide or correct me, please do so over my own talk page rather than that of another user. Thank you. Bakageta-Koto 21:25, March 25, 2010 (UTC) :Fair enough. I was just responding to the unfounded assumptions on the same page they were presented on. I felt the need, not so much to correct you, as to show both you and the other user, who may have gotten the wrong impression about me based on your statement, that your depiction of my feelings on the issue wasn't accurate. It wasn't meant to embarrass you, but to clear things up, and they needed to be made clear not just to you, but also to the other user whose page your comment was on. SpartHawg948 22:27, March 25, 2010 (UTC) GO Airforce!!! ( Hanar own ) 13:42 March 27, 2010 :HOO-RAH AIR FORCE!!! :) SpartHawg948 19:21, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Collector Technology Well, to clarify your confusion, I'll paraphrase what the book says specifically on the topic of what the Collectors trade in exchange for their requested subjects. It is specifically stated the Collectors trade technology, the examples given (from the book) are advanced targeting mods for weapons or a ship with a new mass effect drive configuration. The sale of this technology is how the recipients obtain their financial compensation. At no point does it say the Collectors directly trade in monetary items, such as jewels or credits. Therefore, the edit I keep making is accurate, the Collectors trade in technology, nothing else. Tilarta 06:47, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Tilarta :Fair enough. I'm willing to admit I may have been mistaken. (I haven't been able to verify yet b/c my copy of Ascension is... somewhere... in a box. Gotta love moving. First the packing, then the unpacking... :{ ) So, fair enough! As an aside though, are all those spaces in the post really necessary? I'm trying to keep this page from getting too long, and I've already got one archive already about twice as long as this. Having people post 8 lines of text but using 23 lines b/c of empty space doesn't help. SpartHawg948 10:27, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Sorry about that, there was some wierd glitch with the system, probably relating to my browser. I press return for a new line and it inserts an extra line for no reason. Tilarta 15:52, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :No worries. I blame the internet, and therefor, Al Gore. SpartHawg948 20:39, March 29, 2010 (UTC) hey thx for the help with the reference in thane =) i have been lurking around since the early begginings but i still cant put links correctly :P :Not a problem! Quick tip for wikipedia links- you were on the right track, but when you set them up as internal links, you just need to put wikipedia:(article name)|(whatever you want to show up). No need to do the whole http://www.whatever. SpartHawg948 19:56, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Email Can I get an email address for you or some other way to private-message you please? Drop me a note at Jacob (at) Jakestation (dot) com please. Want to call your attention to something, privately. JakeARoonie 01:01, April 2, 2010 (UTC) There should be a little link saying "email this user" right under the nav bar on the upper left portion of the page. In fact, I'm looking at it right now. If, for some reason, this isn't showing up (which has been known to happen) I will gladly divulge my email address. SpartHawg948 01:03, April 2, 2010 (UTC) :Nopers, I see "Edit This Page," "Leave Message," "History," "Move," and "Watch." Below that, "User:SpartHawg948/archive1" and that's it. BTW, I recently re-watched the ol' Halo 3 trailer with Cortana saying "This is the way the world ends," and my mind flashed to the Reapers...hehe...if it wasn't such a ripoff, how appropriate! I actually just finished a little mockup ME3 wallpaper with the Reapers heading toward the Milky Way, an ME3 logo and "Finish The Fight" at the top. :P Anyway, yeah, email plizz. JakeARoonie 02:34, April 2, 2010 (UTC) ::No, on the left-hand side of the page... under the search box and the nav bar. There's a little black box with links for "Recent Changes", "Help", "Contributions", "Random page", "E-mail this user", and maybe one more... I'm not sure as my little black box also contains some admins-only functions. SpartHawg948 02:37, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Question What did you edit to make it so that the "answers" box on the side points to the Mass Effect Answers wiki? Darkman 4 08:07, April 5, 2010 (UTC) :No idea. I can't claim credit for that one. SpartHawg948 17:55, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Planet's missions Hi there! May I bring to your attention to discuss about a cleanup I'm attempting to do here? Thanks! - Teugene 16:42, April 5, 2010 (UTC) :You most certianly may not! :P :*Ok, now that that's taken care of... looked over your proposal, and you have no complaints from me. My only concern was that the Shepard/mission-type information would still be linked to, and the Tuchanka article does a nice job of that! SpartHawg948 17:54, April 5, 2010 (UTC) ::I will make edits in sandboxes first so the mock-ups can be reviewed and commented on before implementing anything major :D Teugene 03:49, April 6, 2010 (UTC) :::Sounds good! SpartHawg948 03:52, April 6, 2010 (UTC) SR-2 Crew Subsection After another edit to the Crew Subsection of the SR-2 article, it again added a lot of space. The user said that they only added a bit of information and I have no grounds at this time to think anything different, but I think that this subsection has a bug in it that adds the extra space. I undid the edit then readded the information the other user provided. Lancer1289 14:49, April 6, 2010 (UTC) :I tested it and it didn't do it for me, but again I have no reason to doubt the other user. Just though I'd mention that I tested it. Lancer1289 15:04, April 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Fair enough. Thanks for taking care of that! SpartHawg948 17:25, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Sandbox Pages Just a quick question, when editing a sandbox page on another user's profile, is it OK to use the discussion page attached to that one to leave suggestions? It is basically a talk page right? Currently Teugene and myself are working together on reducing the ME planet articles and linking them to the walkthoughs. Teugene is working on the planets while I am working on the walkthroughs. If I leave a message on a sandbox discussion page is isn't vandalism right? Lancer1289 18:45, April 6, 2010 (UTC) :You are correct. Commenting on the talk page for a sandbox page is A-OK. SpartHawg948 19:49, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Namespace alias I had the good folks at Wikia add an alias for our project namespace, which means that you can use "MEW" instead of "Mass Effect Wiki" in links if you like. I've nailed in MEW:MOS as a first example, since I typed the long form so frequently . --DRY 21:01, April 6, 2010 (UTC) MEW:MOS I like the way MEW:MOS is written and I agree with basically everything in it. It does leave a few gaps though, some of which incidentally are visible in the MOS page itself. Namely, on WP (where I've been active) section titles are always formatted such that only the very first word starts in uppercase while everything else is written in lowercase (with the exception of proper names of course). MEW:MOS is missing (imho) an according rule and even in that page, it inevitably leads to inconsistencies in the way section headers are capitalized. (Compare [[Mass Effect Wiki:Manual of Style#Screenshots and Images|Screenshots and '''I'mages]] vs. [[Mass Effect Wiki:Manual of Style#Displaying images|Displaying i'mages]] or [[Mass Effect Wiki:Manual of Style#Trivia sections|Trivia '''s'ections]] vs. [[Mass Effect Wiki:Manual of Style#Codex Articles|Codex 'A'rticles]].) The WP:Headings guideline to "capitalize the first letter of the first word and any proper nouns in headings, but leave the rest in lower case" has always made a lot of sense to me. Couldn't that be added to MEW:MOS? Not that it's a big or urgent thing, but as shown above its absence leads to some apparent confusion and avoidable inconsistencies. At any rate, it's just a thought. I'm asking here since the MEW:MOS talk page isn't very active. Please feel very free to move my 2 cents to a more appropriate place if necessary. -- 07:41, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :I kinda agree with you. The MEW:MOS does lacks in some minor areas as I edit articles, including what you mentioned, though sometimes you just have to follow the most common way of doing things here. There are some few things I had in mind but can't seem to remember it. Perhaps when I have the time, I will think and point out things that could be improved on too. Teugene 07:57, April 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Personally, I prefer more capitalization in section titles as opposed to less. For example, from the titles you provided, I prefer 'Screenshots and Images' to 'Displaying images', and 'Codex Articles' to 'Trivia sections'. So if I were to change it, that'd be how I'd do it, which is fine and dandy given the fact that we are not in any way affiliated with wikipedia, nor are we in any way bound to or by their Manual of Style. Honestly, as I've said before and I'm sure I'll have to say again, I couldn't care less how wikipedia does things. (I'd usually use more colorful phrasing, but we do have a language policy! :P ) So yeah... now that it's been brought to my attention, that's the direction in which I'm leaning. SpartHawg948 08:03, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :::Fine by me either way. Consistency is my primary concern. Personally, I'm used to the Wikipedia style which in this case does make sense imho, but I don't mind settling on a different style. (Also, rest assured, I'm a Doug Stanhope fan and I could come up with some pretty colorful descriptions for some aspects of WP.) -- 08:10, April 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Fair enough! Hopefully I didn't come across as too abrasive in my initial reply. You couldn't have known, but right now the Wikipedia MOS is one of those things that push my proverbial buttons. We had a relatively new/inexperienced user making quite a few edits the other day that all ran counter to the policies and formats of this site, and when asked to stop, he copped an attitude and replied with (and this is a direct quote, not taken out of context or anything) "on the other wikis and Wikipedia, it is done that way all the time" and went on to explain how his edits fit Wikipedia's MOS very well, totally disregarding the fact that this isn't wikipedia, nor are we affiliated with them, and wikia lets us set our own stylistic policies. So yeah, hearing about Wiki's MOS has been getting me frustrated lately, which still doesn't excuse poor behavior on my part, so again, hopefully I didn't act like too big of a jerk! :P SpartHawg948 08:45, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :::Just to add, if in doubt, I guess it's better to be safe and follow what seems to be the norm by observing the styles of articles. That might help too. :) Teugene 08:57, April 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::Agreed. Incidentally, by and large, the norm appears to be what SpartHawg948 suggested if I understood correctly: Capitalize everything except function words. Also, SpartHawg, you didn't come across as abrasive. I've edited Wikipedia for three years before I more or less gave up on it so I can wholeheartedly relate to wikistress of the kind you describe. This was a productive exchange, I'm glad I came here. -- 09:19, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::The Wikipedia heading policy is, I believe, intended primarily to promote "predictable" heading names (for linking). In any case, I would rather that we don't become quite so prescriptive: in my experience, more policy simply leads to more wikilawyering. The existing policies, such as they are, simply document current practice and address stylistic items which have been recurrent problems. (Note, in passing, any substantive discussion of policy proposals should definitely take place on the appropriate talk page, rather than here.) --DRY 12:55, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Pics with Shepard Correct me if I'm wrong but usually we don't accept pics with Shepard in them? I'm just asking becuase there is two pics I am concerned about, one is the trivia section of the Kasumi: Stealing Memory article and the other is in Donovan Hock article. I just wnated to ask if those are some exceptions or not. Lancer1289 17:47, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :Done and done! Shepard images are still verboten. SpartHawg948 17:50, April 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks I was just checking.Lancer1289 17:51, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :::Good looking out. I'm trying to stay away from Kasumi pages for now, for spoiler reasons, so I wouldn't have caught them. Fortunately, I was able to remove them without learning anything I shouldn't have! :) SpartHawg948 17:52, April 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::Hey guys sorry about adding the Shepard images, didn't realize that they were unfit for the wiki. Guess you learn something new every day! ubcphysicsyangbo 18:36, April 7, 2010 (UTC) 201.121.16.27 vandalizing This person is vandalizing the Reaper article and has been for about 30 minutes now. Lancer1289 22:16, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :Now he is on a vandalsim spree. Lancer1289 22:37, April 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Apologies for not taking care of it. I was in class at the time. Intro to Pollution Prevention, Hazardous Waste and Environmental Justice and Critical Thinking wait for no man... (well, I suppose Critical Thinking '''does wait for Professor Le...) SpartHawg948 01:45, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Dragon Age Reference If you haven't complete Kasumi: Stealing Memory yet then wait until you do. There is some trivia in the article and I commented on it on the talk page and I was hoping to get a ruling from an Admin on it. Lancer1289 04:51, April 8, 2010 (UTC) :Ah, whatev. Spoilers kind of come with the territory, and sometimes I just need to suck it up and look. Unless of course you mean that I need to complete it to get the reference (or lack thereof). Because if that's the case, it'll have to be put off till at least this time tomorrow. SpartHawg948 04:52, April 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Take the time, otherwise it will ruin a good part of the mission. Because to get it you will have to scroll up out of curiosty. Lancer1289 04:54, April 8, 2010 (UTC) :::I may actually be able to squeeze it in tonight, but that isn't for certain. I did glance at the relevant item earlier, as part of my review process, and in general I concur with your edit. It needs to be phrased as a 'possible' reference, unless there is pretty obvious evidence to the contrary. SpartHawg948 05:03, April 8, 2010 (UTC) I HAVE SPOKEN!!! :Ok... now that my ego trip is over, here's the deal. It (for me anyways) wasn't called an 'Ogre' statue, but rather was labeled 'Creature', so I changed the trivia to state this, and given the facts that A)It strongly resembles the Ogres from Dragon Age; and B)That we don't have a statement saying it is an intentional reference... it seems obvious, but you are correct, we don't have devconfirmation so it needs to be treated the same as other trivia, so I changed "may be a reference" to "is likely a reference". It's a little more definite than "may be" while still conforming to policy. Hope this compromise pleases everyone, but if it doesn't... well, I don't really care. :P SpartHawg948 07:29, April 8, 2010 (UTC) : I think you're being way too anal about the wiki rules, to be honest. Both Dragon Age and Mass Effect are made by the same company that has a track record of inserting references from other works including their own and it's the same model. Don't give us the "we need confirmation to be 100%" certain to protect the integrity of this site" arguement. You have an account over at the Dragon Age wiki as well so you know exactly what it's a reference to. RedViking 22:11, April 8, 2010 (UTC) :Ok, word to the wise- (and I apologize, crude language follows) Don't tell me how to do my fucking job. Simple as that. All I'm doing is playing by the rules. If you don't like these rules, and don't like the fact that they are enforced, that's too damn bad. There are other wikis out there. Go to them. Stating we need confirmation isn't an "arguement" (or even an argument, for that matter, although proper spelling is always nice), it's a simple statement of site policy. I've stated my personal opinion that it is a reference, and while I may think that in this case the rule is silly and counterproductive, it is what it is. It's not my job to decide what rules to follow and what not to (or at least, it isn't just my job, as that's territory where all the admins are needed), it's my job to see to it that the rules are enforced at all times. And OF COURSE I know exactly what it's a reference to! As I've said many times, I WAS THE ONE WHO EDITED THE ARTICLE TO STATE THAT THE STATUE IS IDENTICAL TO THE OGRE FROM DA:O AND ADDED A LINK!!! Anyone who was paying even the slightest attention to the ongoing discussion of the matter would know that. And there you have my response. Sorry for the crude language, but I don't like people coming onto my damn talk page and copping a tone, such as "you're being way too anal about the wiki rules", or "Don't give us the "we need confirmation to be 100%" certain to protect the integrity of this site" arguementsic" or patronizing me by presuming to tell me what I do and don't know. I'll stop saying naughty things now, but suffice it to say, I have another game for people like that to go play, and no, it's not Dragon Age. SpartHawg948 00:00, April 9, 2010 (UTC) : Alright, I'll admit that I was harsh in my last statement. I've seen people say they were just doing their jobs and, although they were technically correct, everyone around them knew they were on a total powertrip so I probably took that anger out on you. It could very well be that I've misjudged you in that regard and, if I have, I apologize for that. That said, it's just that sometimes I get the feeling that you're enforcing the rules without regard for its spirit. Afterall, you just admitted that you'd enforce a stupid rule that doesn't make sense just because it's a rule and I've seen you take a few crackshots at people you disagree with. If I can't take my criticism of how I feel an admin is doing to their talk page, then where else do you suggest that I take it? RedViking 08:42, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Take it to their talk page, just don't come across as an ass while doing it. See the quoted snippets in my previous reply for examples of what I'm referring to. When you make statements like that which automatically put the other person on the defensive, the result is generally not productive. There is such a thing as 'constructive criticism', after all. And as for enforcing the letter of the law but possibly disregarding the spirit, I freely admit that I have probably done so on more than one occasion. So? It gets back to the point that with rules, it's all or nothing. 100% or 0%. Rules either have to be enforced strictly, 100% in compliance with the letter of the law, or not at all. If we allow arguments such as "well, this is one of those cases where the rules don't apply" or "well, it's invalid according to the letter of the rule, but according to the spirit", then suddenly every time an admin or another user in general tries to enforce a rule, they'll be met with those arguments. Rules and laws are, quite frankly, all letter. Spirit of the law is an extremely subjective idea. SpartHawg948 08:57, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Mass effect 2 figures I would Like to Know if You Have Put Down an artical about the new mass effect 2 figures??? if not shall i put down a small artical on the mass effect 2 page after the downloadable content section. I would be happy to do so (YCGTronin) 10:40am 8th april KOTOT II Trivia on Kasumi We seem to be in a circle here. Another user added some trivia about how Kasumi's alternate outfit makes her look like Visas. Another user already deleted it but I think that there needs to be a general ban on the KOTOR II trivia for the reasons stated on the Talk page. However this is my opinion Also I was looking at that section and I would like to get it back using the appropiate indentations to before the accidnetal formating mess that a user created. I just wanted your permission first before I do. I'll do it but I just wanted your permission first. Lancer1289 13:37, April 8, 2010 (UTC) :Granted! (I probably shouldn't do that without really knowing what I'm giving permission to, but whatev!) SpartHawg948 17:13, April 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Basically I am going to put all the indents back and realing everthing on the Kasumi Goto Talk page under the subheading of the KOTOR II Trivia. Lancer1289 17:26, April 8, 2010 (UTC) :::Rog-O! In that case, permission still granted! SpartHawg948 17:28, April 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::Just finished I restored the code to how it was before the mixup and left the comments after it as is. Nothing deleeted and nothing else added. Lancer1289 17:33, April 8, 2010 (UTC) I havent got the dlc yet, but it seems to me alot of htings about her are a shout out to kotor 2, Should it be noted? i dont know vOv but i think it seems kind of cool ralok 21:00, April 8, 2010 (UTC) :Again the problem is that we don't know how far, if they did anything for that matter, BioWare got in Kotor II. We have had people adding trivia about G0-T0 for weeks and the Visas thing was thankfully removed before another debate got started. For the purposes of Trivia, KOTOR II is not a BioWare game and we don't know how far they got in development, if at all. On the talk page it says it in more than a few plances "KOTOR II is not a BioWare game" I hoped that would settle the matter but while I will admit there are more than a few similarites, we can't reference them because of the development issue. Lancer1289 21:13, April 8, 2010 (UTC) And bioware is not allowed to have shout outs to games made by other companies, especially a company that has not only created a sequal to one of their games but two? Here is what i am saying, one similarity is a coincidence, two is a pattern (or is it three that equals a pattern) if there is more than one i think its worth noting, but if it were a rule i would htink three similarities are what would equal a pattern, i only know of two things that could connect her to kotor 2 so vOv ralok 21:21, April 8, 2010 (UTC) :I agree. Now if only there were similarities. Sadly, there are none. G0-T0 is an alphanumeric designation for a droid criminal kingpin/would-be savior of the Republic, who occasionally masquerades as a human named Goto via hologram. Kasumi Goto is a human thief whose name has a distinct meaning for her character, as laid out on the page. Ig Kasumi Goto (whose name appears to have been chosen for its meaning) preceded G0-T0, it'd make sense. This is not the case. As for the purported Visas Marr similarity, that is highly subjective, which I will now demonstrate. I don't see it. At all. SpartHawg948 23:49, April 8, 2010 (UTC) :I also agree. There are only a few vague references that if put under the microscope really don't stand on their own. Many people will still add references and we just need to keep on the lookout. There are just two references and both can be easliy shot out of the sky. Lancer1289 00:04, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Hussah, the system works ralok 00:04, April 9, 2010 (UTC) :Indeed! See? These are the talk page threads I like. Ones that are nice and sociable, and don't result in me getting mad and yelling and cussing and hollering and whatnot. ROAAAARRR!!!. Oops... sorry. Angry SpartHawg there... :P SpartHawg948 00:08, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Just a general note... Thanks for the welcome, I apologize in advance that I don't chat much and I have never used a wiki before. But I love Mass Effect and I will make small additions as I go along. Probably just filling in some gaps in planet mineral content. (It's a new mission, sort of) Anything more compliacted I would probably just ask, or make a suggestion (almost missed signature note) Hobbkito 14:49, April 9, 2010 (UTC) :Fair enough! Thanks for the nice intro! Don't worry about the not chatting bit... the only reason I do it as much as I do is b/c of the whole admin thing, otherwise I'd probably be a lot quieter too. It's not expected that everyone will be a chatty Kathy all the time! :P Anyways, thanks again for saying hello, and happy to have you here! Let me know if I can do anything to help! SpartHawg948 17:44, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Hello Friend! You seem to rule the roost around here - right on! :) This is also my first wiki sign on. I love the ME games so much that I just want to be near anything that has to do with them - hawhaw. By trade I'm a vocalist and I beta test for TC-Helicon, a leader in voice technology - very scifi approach to singing - I love it. I also run the Peer Reviews site for their off-shoot Forum called the Voice Council. Soooo, I can appreciate that you keep a tight wrap on things here and in a professional manner, punchy yet civil. You've done a lot of work! I've only been gaming for about a year and kind of scoffed at the sport really, as all my spare time use to go to music and production...a good friend of mine turned me onto steam, initially, so I checked out a lot of games but ended up kinda' bored before too long...no substance in so many of these, which is probably why I'm a friggin' ME addict now...woo hoo! I'm also a combat veteran soooo....So yeah, now I enduldge my selfish time into the game...it's quite rewarding. I've gone with the collector's edition on all accounts, have every DLC ever for ME and will continue to enjoy it for a long time to come. Not sure if there's a specific part of this that needs special attention...I play ME a lot...haven't read the books yet but they're on order. I did get the comics for fun and plenty of other swag. Here's my site www.soniceroticaband.com - anyway, let me know what I can do to help...perhaps send me a link that spells out the guidelines so I don't just create more work for you. Glad to be on board! Namaste, DIGITALCRACK 19:11, April 9, 2010 (UTC) :Hola! Como estas? (note- that's pretty much the extent of my Spanish- other than that, I can ask where the library is and tell you to please stand clear of the doors... that's about it). I wouldn't say I rule the roost or anything, although I am one of the three admins here at this wiki, and of the three I do tend to be the most... vocal. Anywho, glad to have you here, and as for the guidelines links, those should be in the welcome message, but if for some reason they aren't (which has been known to happen) I'll happily supply them! In a final aside, I don't suppose the use of 'Namaste' is a reference to a certain TV series? (If it isn't, disregard the last sentence!) And on that moderately incoherent note, I'll sign off. Later! SpartHawg948 19:16, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Adult beverages Adult beverages are only for weak willed subpeople who need a crutch to just get by in life. --Revan's Exile 04:13, April 10, 2010 (UTC) :Which is why I don't consume them myself. However, your behavior seemed to suggest you were one of these people, which is why I suggested it. SpartHawg948 04:15, April 10, 2010 (UTC) ::I rather blow my brains out all over the Pope than become a subhuman weak willed sissy who needs a crutch. --Revan's Exile 04:18, April 10, 2010 (UTC) :::Well, some would take the inability to spell correctly or use contractions (such as I'd, as opposed to I), as evidence of said weakness. But hey, to each his own. SpartHawg948 04:20, April 10, 2010 (UTC) :::if i gave two shits about what was posted on this particular page i may pay more attention to spelling and grammar, but since i dont care i dont bother. --Revan's Exile 04:25, April 10, 2010 (UTC) For someone who doesn't give "two shits" about the content of this page, you do seem to be posting an awful lot. Evidence of a weak will, perhaps? SpartHawg948 04:26, April 10, 2010 (UTC) if i had a weak will i would bow down to you like others do, would also consume scotch and prescription pain killers. oh and i would also have killed myself like all them sissy bitches who can't hack it in life. --Revan's Exile 04:31, April 10, 2010 (UTC) :Do you even think about what you say? Judging by your comments I think not. Lancer1289 04:33, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Of course he doesn't think. He just sits there and belittles others in a vain attempt to provide himself with validation. That's all. Talk about weak-willed and pathetic. If all you can do is sit there bashing others constantly, you're a pretty sorry piece of work. SpartHawg948 04:34, April 10, 2010 (UTC) : Did i miss a scuffle? it certainly seems that way, and whats this about adult beverages, certainly they are for weaker willed people, but its not somethign to make fun of if you have a strong will it shouldnt even be a subject of thought for you, isnt that a crutch to have to have other people follow your way of thinking to validate it, what is al lthis nonsense ralok 05:10, April 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes you did, see Talk:Mass Effect: Redemption for more and look at the history. Lancer1289 05:11, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Oh, you definitely missed... something. I suppose 'scuffle' is as accurate a term as anything. I prefer to think of it as a tantrum on the part of a habitual problem user who has no redeeming qualities to speak of, but that's just my opinion. SpartHawg948 05:13, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Revan's Exile thought to be funny by mocking another user... guess it failed. Sort of a commentary on Revan's life, isn't it? :P Wow three times with edit conficts. I just figured I report Revan for violation of the Talk page policy and I reverted his edits. I know that policy and I warned him that I'd report him for his attitude and now violation of policy, so no I am. He removed all the content from the Talk:Mass Effect: Redemption article. Lancer1289 04:23, April 10, 2010 (UTC) :I saw. You actually just beat me to undoing it. Revan's Exile is now determining his own fate, which is turning out to be very amusing. I know it's wrong, but some people are just so easy to provoke! I'm going to have some fun with this one. SpartHawg948 04:28, April 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Indeed SpartHawg948, Indeed. Lancer1289 04:31, April 10, 2010 (UTC) I know. I'm a bad, bad, admin for this headline. But I don't take kindly to shenanigans like those being pulled. And the social restraints I usually operate under come off in those situations. SpartHawg948 04:32, April 10, 2010 (UTC) :Leave it becuase then I can laugh about this. However it is your talk page so I differ to your judgement. Lancer1289 04:34, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Sad that it had to come to this, funny, but sad. --Fatherbrain30 04:34, April 10, 2010 (UTC) :Indeed. Sorry favorite quote from a sci-fi series, guess which one. Lancer1289 04:35, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Well, at least I'm not the only one who finds it funny. As Denis Leary said to his audience during one of his shows, "I'm going to hell, and all of you are coming with me!" :P SpartHawg948 04:37, April 10, 2010 (UTC) *Also, is it SG-1? SpartHawg948 04:37, April 10, 2010 (UTC) :Yes it is. Teal'c. Lancer1289 04:37, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Yeah! I loved that show! The Air Force bits were outstandingly accurate. They really did their homework. All around great series. SpartHawg948 04:40, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Oh, Btw guess who's enlisting in the Air Guard? --Fatherbrain30 04:42, April 10, 2010 (UTC) :Denis Leary? :P Seriously though, very nice! SpartHawg948 04:43, April 10, 2010 (UTC) (Edit Conflict)Yea they worked very closely with the Air Force on the whole show and I remember once instance where they got Walter's rank wrong and the show's producers got one very angry letter along the lines of "he is a master sergent so call him as such". Considering also they got two Air Force Chiefs of Staff on the show, that also shows how closely they worked with them. Also they let them flim so close to Chyenne Mountain, ususally where people would be shot or arrested, they like the show and supproted it for its positive portrail of the USAF. Lancer1289 04:45, April 10, 2010 (UTC) :I do recall seeing General Jumper on there, as well as the other one... forget his name atm. Also, a while back the Air Force named Richard Dean Anderson an "honorary General" for his role in the show, as they were very pleased with how they were portrayed. SpartHawg948 04:47, April 10, 2010 (UTC) :General Michael E. Ryan and General John P. Jumper guest stared and General Jumper was to guest star again if the series had not been canceled, apparently going off world as part of it. Forgot where I read that however. Lancer1289 04:51, April 10, 2010 (UTC) I always forget General Ryan's name. Always. Probably b/c he was before my time. He retired two years before I joined up. SpartHawg948 04:54, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Just a quick question, Revan removed all his comments from the Talk:Mass Effect: Redemption article but now it looks like we are talking about Fatherbrain and myself and not him. The article is messed up, should that be reverted or not? Lancer1289 04:57, April 10, 2010 (UTC)Lancer1289 04:59, April 10, 2010 (UTC) :That's one of those technicality things. The other admins and myself actually discussed it a month or so ago in regards to another problem user. While it messes up the talk page, he is within his rights, as they are his comments. And it's not totally gone. It's still in the history. SpartHawg948 05:01, April 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Ok just checking. Lancer1289 05:03, April 10, 2010 (UTC) I give you consent to delete my comments if you want and restart the whole thing if you wish, looking at that however is quite lulzy. --Fatherbrain30 05:04, April 10, 2010 (UTC) :I have a better idea how about we all delete our own comments and then restart the page. I'll contact the other two and get their opinion. Lancer1289 05:06, April 10, 2010 (UTC) I'll sign off on the plan. Also, that counts as approval on my part! SpartHawg948 05:07, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Done. --Fatherbrain30 05:13, April 10, 2010 (UTC) All the trouble for dissenting opinions...! Teugene 07:10, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Unique Dialogue Pages While I am not a big fan of them either, I added the other remaining dialogue pages to, hopefully, get users to put the dialogue options there rather than on the pages themselves. Especially the trivia sections. Lancer1289 02:29, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :Rock on! Thanks for taking care of that! Yeah, I really hate them, but when the issue first came up I was pretty soundly outvoted. :( SpartHawg948 02:32, April 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Indeed you were, I looked at the page after you told Tullis about the pages. Also just one other thing, do you think that we should add a link in the main articles to the dialoge pages. Again to hopefully get users to add dialoge there? Lancer1289 02:34, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :::I personally favor adding them in to the trivia sections, which is what I've been doing. Tullis is not a fan of this approach, but has reluctantly agreed to allow it in the hopes of preventing people from adding dialogue as trivia. So yeah, I'm all for that. Or was there somewhere else in the article you had in mind? I'm open to suggestions on this one. SpartHawg948 02:36, April 11, 2010 (UTC) (reset indent)Yea just adding a link under the trivia sections such as *Miranda Lawson's Unique Dialogue or something like that. Lancer1289 02:42, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :Except this would be the first trivia bullet point, again to hopefully draw people to the pages rather than putting it under the trivia sections. Lancer1289 02:50, April 11, 2010 (UTC) ::After looking at the pages I think last would be more appropiate becuase the first ones are usually of more importance, especially on Garrus and Thane for instance. So if you have no objections then I will start adding them in about a half hour. Lancer1289 03:16, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :Nope. No problems here! SpartHawg948 03:57, April 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Just wanted to get your permission to move the Kasumi Dialoge page to bring it more in line with the rest of the pages. Lancer1289 04:12, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :Permission denied! Ummm... I mean, permission granted. SpartHawg948 04:51, April 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Ok I just finished adding them all and below I am posting the imbedded text I also added. ::"Please put all trivia above this text. Thank You" Lancer1289 04:57, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Just forgot Mornith because I only recrutied her once. So now I'm done, and I didn't add the other premade things I did with the other articles becasue I remember she only has a few things of dialoge that was unique, well at least that would go on the page. Lancer1289 06:18, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Apology I've taken a few days to cool off and I owe you a proper apology, SpartHawg. Truth be told, it wasn't even about the Dragon Age trivia. I once personally found out the hard way that the very rules that are meant to protect people can sometimes punish the very people they're meant to protect. That is not an excuse for my behavior, however, because I was redirecting my anger at the situation towards you since I percieved a convenient excuse to vent. I should not have done so and I apologize. RedViking 06:43, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :No worries. Water under the bridge. I was a little less... civil than I could have been as well. While I can seem a bit overzealous in my enforcement of the rules, I do my best to see that they are enforced fairly and across the board. Sometimes that leads to situations such as the one we found ourselves in the other day. These things happen though, and it's always nice when they can be resolved nice and peacefully like this. I appreciate the gesture, and if my unduly harsh language in my responses caused you any grief, I too apologize. SpartHawg948 06:51, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Spell checking Armor to "Armour" In all of Mass Effect Wiki's articals with the word Armor in it need changing to Armour which is the correct spelling of the word. i have already taken the liberty of changing N7 Armour page but its not up to me to change all of them. You Know your way around mass effect wiki better than i do . if you dont want to change it yourself then get me a list of the pages with it on! YCGTronin 12:21, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :No! Please do nothing of the sort. In fact, please refer to the spelling section of the Style Guide, which specifically asks people not to change words spelled in US English to their UK English equivalent (such as changing armor to armour). After all, armour is only "correct" in the United Kingdom. In the United States and Canada, armor is the correct spelling of the word. So, from my perspective, you want to take the proper spelling of the word and change it to the incorrect version. And seeing as how BioWare uses 'armor', not 'armour', we can hardly call 'armour' correct, now can we? SpartHawg948 11:26, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Sorry i apologize i didnt realise that and will undo what i have done. i hope that this will not effect the wiki in any major way!! YCGTronin 13:56, April 11th, 2010 (UTC) Suicide Mission Subheading After you reverted on the Samara article, I did some checking and except for Mordin Solus, Jack, Kasumi, and Zaeed are the only ones without a Suicide Mission subheading. The rest of the squad have the subheading, so I am wondering why you reverted the edit? So 8 vs 4 what do we do about that. I know I didn't include Morinth becuase she basically assumes Samara roles. Lancer1289 04:29, April 13, 2010 (UTC) :Good call. My first instinct would be to axe them, as the articles are about the characters themselves, and we've made it clear that plot/mission info isn't really the type of stuff that should be there, what with how we're doing the loyalty missions. Just a blurb and then a link to the actual article. So I'd say it'd probably be more in keeping with this to remove the suicide mission sections. SpartHawg948 05:11, April 13, 2010 (UTC) ::OK then, I'll get started with removing them all. Lancer1289 05:15, April 13, 2010 (UTC) :::Finished and you still beat me to a few of them. Lancer1289 05:24, April 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::Ditto! I was pretty sure I'd gotten Miranda, but then a look at recent changes told me otherwise. :) SpartHawg948 05:25, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Freedom's progress shephard image!! just to let you know i only put 1 picture on the freedom's progress page and you said no..... thats fine im not bothered but you have put on my watchlist that i have done it again and i havent so i dont know why i take the blame for it. I DIDN'T DO IT!!!! YCGTronin 10:28 13th April 2010 (UTC) :What? ummmmmmmmmm What? arent specific images of shephard not allowed, and what are you talking about? ralok 10:17, April 13, 2010 (UTC) :Maybe he smoked something too strong... :P Teugene 10:36, April 13, 2010 (UTC) ::im 13 years old i dont smoke!! but anyway what i mean is that i put a shephard image on the freedom's progress by mistake and igot done for it but another one has been put on that page again and it wasnt me so somebody has (and i got the blame) YCGTronin 16:35, april 13, 2010 (UTC) :::Except that you did add a picutre then another unregestered user did. I checked the page history. Lancer1289 15:40, April 13, 2010 (UTC) :::(you added picture)http://masseffect.wikia.com/index.php?title=Freedom%27s_Progress&diff=105222&oldid=95161 :::(reversion by Spart)http://masseffect.wikia.com/index.php?title=Freedom%27s_Progress&diff=next&oldid=105222 :::(readd by another user)http://masseffect.wikia.com/index.php?title=Freedom%27s_Progress&diff=next&oldid=105224 :::(reversion by me to current version)http://masseffect.wikia.com/index.php?title=Freedom%27s_Progress&diff=next&oldid=105621 :::You did add a picture and then was reverted. Lancer1289 15:43, April 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::I'm just teasing ya. I'm more than double your age and yet I don't smoke either :P Lancer1289, I guess what he meant that he admitted adding Shepard's image by mistake but was blamed for the reinsertion of the image by the anon user in the same article. But I must say, I find this a little amusing.. Teugene 15:46, April 13, 2010 (UTC) :::::Indeed but with the links you can see his point, if he did get blamed for the other user, who I reverted twice for the same problem then left a comment on his talk page about it, then that is wrong. Lancer1289 15:49, April 13, 2010 (UTC) : Im telling you the truth here i swear i havent put that picture on and no knows my iwkia passwork so how did that picture get on there because everyone thinks that im screwing up mass effect wiki and ive only been a member for about 2 weeks for god sake !! YCGTronin. 17:00, April, 2010 (UTC) ::Calm down YCGTronin, we support you actions, you admit to putting up one picture then getting blamed when the same thing happened. The links I provided above show that you are telling the truth that you did add one and then got reverted. Then another user added the same picture then I reverted it and left a message on his talk page about it. From the comments above, and the links I provided it is clear that all you did was add one picture and then apparently got blamed when it happened again. So calm down because you have the evidence on your side. Lancer1289 16:05, April 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Sorry we support your version of events, actions sounds wrong and I didn't see it until after I hit save page. Every now and then I really hate the enter button. Lancer1289 16:07, April 13, 2010 (UTC) ::: And to add to that, take it easy YCGTronin, and carefully word your posts as it takes a little while to comprehend :P And don't worry, the wikia will not come to an end because of some edits and a picture! lol! Teugene 16:11, April 13, 2010 (UTC) thanks guys hey talk to me sometime on my talk page cause i can get you intel on upcoming stuff !!! http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:YCGTronin :Wowee! The things that go on while I'm asleep! :P SpartHawg948 17:13, April 13, 2010 (UTC)